1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, relates to an electronic device provided with a microphone which includes a lead wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been proposed to reduce noise by covering a microphone with a microphone holder which is made of an elastic material, such as rubber, and disposing the microphone inside an electronic device (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-194708).
Vibration of the lead wire which is connected to the microphone also causes noise. With the technique of the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-194708, vibration of the microphone may be reduced by the microphone holder. However, vibration of the lead wire is not considered in the disclosed technique.